Lighting Roberts Crossover Fanfiction 1
by Charles Roberts
Summary: The First Fan Fiction date back at April 24, 2001


Introduction  
  
There was a time when the real world didn't know that a person could easily travel across dimensions and different worlds to meet toons and anti-toons. All that changed in the Year of Our Lord, 2002. One person actually had the power to cause such a rift to occur, but even he knew that such a thing, while an excellent means of making a living, couldn't possibly be safe for the common man. The Cartoon World in particular, needed to be safe for tourists. The man, sharing his plan with the president of the United States, George W. Bush, entered into a contract to protect this brave new world. A new agency was forged by this man, in order to not only protect the lives of the people of the Real World, but do defend those of the Cartoon World, so that the two dimensions, crossed by fate, would coincide with one another. The man's name: Alexander "Lightning" Armington. This is his story.and the story of the Lightning Force Agency.  
  
Lighting flash and Explode  
  
BOOM!  
  
Head of the LFA Agency Alexander Armington [Armington salutes] Aaron Roberts  
  
Vice Head of agency Ricky Roberts as the voice of Razor Armington [Razor in a stance pose]  
  
Agent Smith Jackson [Folded his Arms] Denzel Washington  
  
Lt. Nicky Chang [Bowing at the cameras] Jacky Chan  
  
Sargeant Rams Malone [Standing in a karate pose] Jim Kelly  
  
USSA Chicago Chife Mickey Carmaker [ Looking a the cameras] Jung Juliet  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Chip Elmwood [Chip turns, folds arms]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
Dale Oakmont [Dale turns, smiles, gives thumbs up]  
  
Corey Burton  
  
Gadget Hackwrench [Gadget turns, shows wrench]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
"Monterey" Jack Colby [Jack turns, makes fist]  
  
Jim Cummings  
  
Zipper Musca [Zipper turns, salutes]  
  
Peter Cullen  
  
Tammy Sorenthia [Tammy turns, gives V-sign]  
  
Noelle North  
  
Foxglove Digitalis [Foxglove turns, raises wings]  
  
Deborah Walley  
  
and Introducing Edward Baird as Wescott Vance Atticas  
  
[Wescott turns and kicks]  
  
Chax Bennet [Chax tilts head to camera, looks upwards]  
  
Charlie Adler  
  
Dr. Jeremy Manniax [Manniax tilts head to camera, looks at viewer]  
  
Rob Paulsen  
  
Tiny Toons, Anamanics, Road Rovers [WB Toons Looking cheerful]  
  
Samuri Pizza Cats [Pizza Cats taking a victory pose]  
  
Peter Cullen as the voice of Claw Hyperion Atticas  
  
K. T. Vogt as the voice of Gemma Kaisya  
  
Title card: Can rember who you are case and might work for the wrong side.  
  
[Letters fade out, replaced by:]  
  
Written By Aaron Roberts  
  
Edited by Edward Baird  
  
Scene 1: The Begging  
  
Music: Mission Imposable 2 Theme Music  
  
LFA: Hello Mr. Armington do you accept this mission, you must go to Little Tokyo, Minnesota, meat the Samurai Pizza Cats, Rescue Rangers, and the WB Toon's, and Spot the All Bad Guy Alliances, if you are caught or killed the sectary will disk now all your knowledge and Mr. Armington next time if you go vacation any ware please tell us were you at and the sunglasses will self detonate in five seconds.  
  
Alexander: If I tell you were am I at it won't be a vacation.  
  
(Alexander throe the sunglasses at the screened and it explodes)  
  
Location: Little Tokyo, Minnesota  
  
(the samurai pizza cats was busy making pizzas for customers when a man and a fox came in and the pizza cats ask him and the fox a question)  
  
Francine: Who are you?  
  
Man: I am Alexander Lighting Armington Agent of the LFA (Lighting Force Agency) and this is Frito the Fox.  
  
Speedy: Hi I am Speedy Leader of the Pizza Cats, this is Gudio Anchovy, Polly Ester, Good Bird, and our Manger Francine.  
  
Gudio: Hi.  
  
Polly: Hi.  
  
Good Bird: Hi.  
  
Francine: Hi.  
  
Alexander: I came to warn you about a greater Evil.  
  
Speedy: (All cocky) We always bet evil.  
  
Alexander: But the Greater Evil is called The Bad Guys Alliances and want to take over Little Tokyo, Minnesota, so we need to get ready, and so do you want to join me to defeat the greater evil?  
  
The Pizza Cats and Good Bird: Sure.  
  
Alexander: Oh by the way there is a INCW coming to town and it starts at 7:30 central time.  
  
Pizza cats: We will go there.  
  
Scene 2: The Big Wrestling Event  
  
[Fade into Chopstick Arena, in the heart of Little Tokyo, Minnesota.  
  
Vast  
  
waves of cheering, applause and camera flashing ensue as the camera  
  
zooms  
  
downward from high above. In the background, the sun is setting.]  
  
Narrator: It's a big day at night at 7:30 p.m. (6:30 p.m. Central  
  
time)! A  
  
special event in Little Tokyo, Minnesota, is at hand.  
  
[The camera stops in the Announcer's Booth.]  
  
Announcer: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! This is Rick  
  
Spilemen, and what a night here in Chopstick Arena,  
  
Little Tokyo, Minnesota for this special event!  
  
[The camera switches to ringside. Michael Buffer, the Voice Of  
  
Champions,  
  
enters the ring, mic in hand.]  
  
Michael Buffer: For the thousands in attendance, and the millions from  
  
around the globe watching via satellite. Are you ready? Ladies and  
  
Gentlemen.Lllllet's get ready to rumble!!!  
  
[Crowd cheers enthusiastically.]  
  
Michael Buffer: This is the INCW, International National Championship  
  
Wrestling, Pay-Per-View Brawl For All. There are eight matches, all  
  
leading  
  
up to The Main Event for the INCW World Championship Belt! The  
  
reigning  
  
champion, Alexander Armington Lightning, undefeated with 199 wins and  
  
zero  
  
losses, will defend his belt against a mysterious mystery wrester!  
  
[The camera pans, showing a massive Arena audience, wildly cheering and  
  
screaming. Cut over to Alexander, who sees Polly watching. He calls  
  
to the  
  
smiling Pizza Cat.]  
  
Alexander: Hey Polly, would you like to be a ring announcer?  
  
Polly: Sure!  
  
Alexander : Right this way.  
  
[Alexander helps Polly into the ring to announce the fight. A cue  
  
reader  
  
shows Polly her lines.]  
  
Polly: Ladies and gentlemen! This World Tag Team Champion Match is set  
  
for  
  
one fall.  
  
[BGM: "Smoking Guns"]  
  
Polly: Now introducing the challenger, from Dallas, Texas, weighing  
  
in at a combined weight of 675 pounds, Big Joe King and Cowboy Nick  
  
National: The Texas Outlaws!  
  
[The crowd cheers as the wrestlers appear. Music fades out, BGM:  
  
"Prime  
  
Time".]  
  
Polly: And now, the Tag Team Champions From Seattle, Washington,  
  
weighing in  
  
at a bone-crushing combined 744 pounds, Rick  
  
Skywalker and Crush Skywalker, The Seattle Skywalkers!!!  
  
[Crowd roars approval. The bell rings and a series of high-energy  
  
shots  
  
ensue, Piledrivers, German Suplexes, Neutron Bombs and a final reversal  
  
upon  
  
both members of the Outlaws. The ref gets in the middle, slaps the  
  
canvas  
  
three times, and the bell begins ringing victory for the Skywalkers.  
  
The  
  
crowd goes nuts.]  
  
Michael Buffer: and now the INCW World Championship Belt and the special Mach's we will make it Title Vs Title INCW World Championship Belt Vs The WWF World Championship Belt.  
  
(Crowds Cheers)  
  
(BGM: Stone Cold Music)  
  
Michael Buffer: First he hales out of Victoria, Texas weighing at 221 pound's he is a WCW Alliance member, he is The 5 Times WWF World Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
(Crowds Boos)  
  
(BGM: Ride The Lighting by Motorhead)  
  
Michael Buffer: Now he hales out of the Motor City, Detroit, Michigan Weighing at 226 pounds he wrestled from WWF, INCW, and FMW and his record is 199-0 and he is the INCW World Champion of the world Alexander Lighting Armington.  
  
(Crowd Cheers)  
  
( The mach is under a way, The Cat, Furry Fists, The Lighting Driver, Pile Driver, Super Kick, The Close line, The Detroit Driver, The Stone Cold Stunner, The Chare Shot, and Alexander Finisher The Sky Lighting Preset, and 1,2,3 Alexander wins.)  
  
(Crowd Cheers)  
  
Michael Buffer: Here is your winner, still INCW champion, new WWF Champion, and the record is 200-0, Alexander Lighting Armington.  
  
Scene 3.  
  
We see the pizza cats was making pizza for the customers and Alexander and Frito decide to help the delivery they got finishes with the customers.  
  
Speedy: Boy this is hard work.  
  
Polly: I am tired.  
  
Gudio: Me too.  
  
Francine: Me three.  
  
Frito: Me four.  
  
Alexander: This remind me of my job back in Chicago.  
  
Scene 4.  
  
The Rescue Rangers X, Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, Dige-mon, All Dogs go to heaven, Bart and Lisa Simpson was looking for the Pizza Cats Restaurant.  
  
Wescott: This is there HQ? It look like a pizza shop.  
  
Buster: Well that Alexander tells us were he at.  
  
Fifi: That is true my boyfriend is at.  
  
Lisa: Well let meet him and his friends.  
  
When they got in they saw Alexander was a sleep and his friends was watching TV.  
  
Babs: Hay Speedy is Alexander taking a nap?  
  
Speedy: Hi Babs and Buster and yes he is tired from working with us.  
  
Fifi: Well my kiss will wake him up.  
  
Fifi just kiss Alexander he got up and saw his girlfriend Fifi LaFume.  
  
Alexander: Hay Fifi and he kiss her back.  
  
Fifi: Bonjor my love.  
  
Speedy: Alexander I did not know that Fifi was your girlfriend?  
  
Alexander: It a long story Speedy.  
  
While Alexander was talking to his friends Another group was watching them and was called the Bad Guys Alliances and Evil Frito was with them.  
  
Scene 5  
  
The members were Damien Orlock, Evil Frito, Big Cheese, Jameria Mannaix, Barney The Purple Dinosaur, Vampire Burns, and Belladonna from All Dogs Go to heaven.  
  
Damien: We need to get ride of Alexander and Turn the Rescue Rangers X, Tiny Toons, Anamanics, Dige-mon, Pizza Cats and Good Bird, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Bart Lisa Simpson's into our zombies slaves.  
  
Evil Barney: But how to do it?  
  
Evil Frito: I know we can send him on a wild goose chase to Rochester, Minnesota.  
  
Big Cheese: Not a bad ideal.  
  
Damien: Then Good we will set it up, when Alexander left the Pizza Cats HQ Mannaix and Belladonna I want two of you capture the Good Toons and Bring them hear and live one savoir so he or she can tell Alexander the news and lead him to a trap, and then the zombies Toons will destroy him.  
  
Mannaix and Belladonna: Yes sir.  
  
Scene 6  
  
Alexander: Well I have to go to Rochester to get some information and Items for your business.  
  
Fifi: Can I go with you?  
  
Alexander: Sure My Love, and Speedy I want you and the rest of the toons to grad the place.  
  
  
  
Speedy: Sure Alex.  
  
When Alexander and Fifi left a explosion occurs nears the Pizza Cats HQ  
  
Belladonna: Hello Charley and Annabelle HA HA HA.  
  
Charley and Annabelle: What you doing hear?  
  
Manniax: All of you are going for a ride HA HA HA.  
  
Manniax throes a smoke grenade at them and the good toon's coughs.  
  
Good Toons: Coughs.  
  
Scene 7  
  
Alexander herd the Bang he and Fifi rush back to the Pizza Shop and check for any body was alive and he found Francine and ask her what happen?  
  
Alexander: What happened Francine?  
  
Francine: Manniax and Belladonna came, ambushed us and took the Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Pizza Cats, Good Bird, Frito, Digmon, Simpson's kids and All Dogs go to haven to Damian Orlock and by the way it a trap for you and Fifi.  
  
Alexander: I have to go and save my friends and Fifi you will come with me to help me.  
  
Fifi: Sure my love.  
  
So the left for Prances V Places and spot All Bad Guys Alliances but we found Damian us a zombie magic poison on the Good Toons.  
  
Damian: You will help us to destroy Alexander and take over Little Tokyo.  
  
Speedy: You will never get away with this Damian.  
  
Damian: Ha! Too late for that now become my zombie slaves.  
  
Good Toons: Nooooooo!  
  
Vampire Burns: Now Bart and Lisa you to will be Vampires servants to destroy Alexander.  
  
Bart and Lisa: No way you evil man.  
  
Vampire Burns: It too late to make the choice.  
  
Bart and Lisa: Nooo!  
  
Vampire Burns: Bite Bart and Lisa and now the are vampire and the good toons are zombies slaves.  
  
Scene 8 Final Battle  
  
Alexander: Damian come on out you cowered.  
  
Damian: I am right hear Alex but you don't have to call me cowered, and oh by the way your girlfriend is being pulled under by my slaves.  
  
The slaves are pulling Fifi.  
  
Fifi; Alex help me.  
  
Alexander: Oh no Fifi.  
  
Damian: Oh come on she will be my slave and Alex your friends will destroy you.  
  
Alexander: What?!  
  
They came his toons Friends are zombies, Bart, Lisa are Vampires, Fifi is a zombie too.  
  
Damian: Destroy him my slaves.  
  
Zombie Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Anamaniacs, Urian Dang X, All Dogs go to Haven, Digmon, Pizza Cats, and Good Bird are zombies.  
  
Zombie Toons: Yes Master.  
  
Alexander: Well I better use my Solar Guns to spot this.  
  
Damian: We already know that.  
  
Damian sends his ghost Pokamon get his Solar Guns and send them somewhere else.  
  
Alexander: Oh Great That It Ghost Pokamon Mewtwo and mew I chouse you.  
  
Alexander throw his physic Pokamon at the ghost Pokamon.  
  
Alexander: Mewtwo I want you to spot the ghost Pokamon and mew I want you to find my solar guns.  
  
Mewtwo: I will help you.  
  
Mew: Sure Alex.  
  
Mewtwo went to fight ghost Pokamon and mew went to find his solar guns.  
  
Alexander: Well I have to go to Supersayin 18 now and use solar fare.  
  
Alexander is charging up to a Supersayin 18 now.  
  
Alexander: Supersayin 18 now Allllllreg (Explosion sound effects) Boom.  
  
Alexander saw the zombie toons was coming at him before he using his solar fare and he fly so fast the zombie toons caught dirt.  
  
Zombie toons: Urg!  
  
Alexander: I cant use my powers agent them so I only use my bared hands on them and I will use my solar fare.  
  
One by One Alexander stunts the zombie toons and vampire Bart, Lisa and use his solar fare.  
  
Alexander: Solar Fare!  
  
His Solar Fare returned his friends to normal.  
  
Fifi: Alexander you have save us my boyfriend.  
  
Alexander: All in a day work.  
  
Wako: Alexander Evil Barney has change you to a fight to the death.  
  
Alexander: Change accepted.  
  
Alexander go there to the center of Little Tokyo, Minnesota.  
  
Evil Barney: So Alexander this go all the way back with your farther Rip Man Armington Jr.  
  
Alexander: My Farther defeated you and so I will full my farther dreams.  
  
(BGM: Mortal Kombat theme music)  
  
Alexander power up to a Supersayin 21 and brings his Lighting sword out and they begun to fight. Alexander did a 25 roundhouse kicks to Barney, Evil Barney use his Energy Blast at Alexander but Alexander jumps out of the way and use his Gating Guns at him and use his Sonic Explosion at Barney but Evil Barney was flinching, the voice from some ware says finish him.  
  
Voice: Finish him.  
  
Alexander (Talks like Sang Tong): You are finish.  
  
Gudio: Where is the voice coming from?  
  
Good Bird: Oh He is mimic there voice from mortal kombat.  
  
Gudio: Oh.  
  
Alexander use his hart take out and pull the Joule of heart out of Evil Barney the toons was making faces.  
  
Toons: eeew there goes our lunch.  
  
Alexander: Now your rained of traitor is end now (Talking like Sang Tong again) You will die.  
  
Alexander slice the Joule of Heart and Barney is defeated.  
  
E. Barney: Noooooo!  
  
E. Barney was destroy and the toons celebrate will Princes V send the Bad Guys to Prison Island (Jamaica)and Damian has despaired but he will be back.  
  
Princes V: Evil Frito, Manniax, Big Cheese, Belladonna and Vamprie Burns you will are going to Prison Island (Know as Jamaica)  
  
Bad Guys: Alll.  
  
Scene 10  
  
The toons was celebrating will Alexander was giving the key to the city.  
  
Princes V: Alexander Armington you have save us from the bad guys and destroying Barney.  
  
Toons: Hip hor way.  
  
Alexander: Tanks Toons, I will protect Little Tokyo from evil and a hero's work is never done.  
  
Toons: Yaaae.  
  
Princes V: Alex do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Alexander: Yes I do her name is Fifi.  
  
Fifi came and stand beside Alexander.  
  
Alexander: Oh by the way I see bat cat in the crowd.  
  
Princes V: Bat cat were?  
  
Bat cat: Oh thank a lot Alexander.  
  
Princes V: There you are.  
  
Fifi: So my love are you stay hear with me and head back to Acme Acers?  
  
Alexander: Yes my love and earned a 10 day vacation with you.  
  
Fifi: Kiss me my love.  
  
Alexander: Sure my love.  
  
Alexander and Fifi kiss.  
  
The end.  
  
Well I didn't make fight scenes so use your Imaginations for the fight scene I will come up with a better one. 


End file.
